


borrowed time

by hashire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (a little?), Biting, Blood, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashire/pseuds/hashire
Summary: Her coat lands on the floor with little more than a whisper. She's already on her hands and knees on his bed, hands fisted in the sheets as Porco grabs the hem of her skirt and throws it up on her back. There's a pause, so Pieck looks over her shoulder at him. He's fumbling with his pants, brow furrowed in such concentration, like he'd never taken them off before in his life.





	borrowed time

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these two, so I'm a bit apprehensive. But I'm posting it now, so whatever.
> 
> Set in chapter 93.

Her coat lands on the floor with little more than a whisper. She's already on her hands and knees on his bed, hands fisted in the sheets as Porco grabs the hem of her skirt and throws it up on her back. There's a pause, so Pieck looks over her shoulder at him. He's fumbling with his pants, brow furrowed in such concentration, like he'd never taken them off before in his life. 

A quiet laugh out of her nose draws his attention to her again. The button pops open when their eyes meet. His expression softens and he moves so he's covering her still clothed body with his. "I missed you," he says, and, before she can remind him again that they haven't been apart, he kisses her hard: a closed mouth mash of lips. She tips her head to the side to sink her teeth into his lower lip. His hips jerk against her backside and he parts his lips to groan. He always seems to forget how to kiss when they haven't for some time, even though they'd been sharing them for years. Her tongue in his mouth is all he needs to remind him of what he already knows. 

He balances his weight on one hand as his chest presses to her back, shifting so he can stroke her through her underwear. He hasn't touched her in so long that a shock runs down her spine when he hooks the cloth to the side and presses a finger into her. She's wet already from the anticipation, rocking back into him when he slides the finger down to rub at her clit. She breaks off the kiss, panting. 

"Hurry," Pieck says, even though there’s little urgency. Reiner wouldn't be back for a while: those kids could keep him busy all day. Still, they hadn't had a chance to be close like this in months, and, yeah, she missed him too. 

Porco grunts in response, and his touch disappears. She cants her hips, trying to follow it instinctively, but it is gone. He pulls away again, and she can hear him yanking at his pants. She might offer to help but doesn't think she has it in her to push herself up more. She's tired. She wants this now, so she can deflect that feeling for the time being. She has the energy to move her hair over one shoulder, baring the nape of her neck to him. She's fumbling with the buttons of her shirt when he presses against her, hard and hot between her legs.

She's down enough buttons that only one pops off when he grabs a handful of shirt and tugs. His teeth sink into her shoulder as he hooks her panties to the side, lines himself up, and pushes into her. She drops her hand back to the covers, gasping at the sting of his bite and the sensation of him inside of her. 

He grips her hips, digs his fingers into the bunched fabric of her skirt, withdraws, and thrusts. The room fills with the sounds of her gasps and the slap of their skin. Blood drips into the bedding from her shoulder. She's glad, distantly, that her shirt is out of the way. The blood stains aren't always easy to explain away. 

He doesn't last - it's been so long - and he laps at the wound on her shoulder as he pulses inside of her. She sighs when he sags against her: a noise of contentment and not frustration, because she is tired and it can wait -

Porco has never really been smooth - in any sense of the word - but he pulls out, tugs her panties down to her knees, returns his hands to her hips, settles onto the bed, and lifts her up so he's at the perfect level to give her a long lick. His tongue dips inside of her as she balances herself on the balls of her feet. 

"Ah, Pock," Pieck cries as she falls to her elbows. The answering annoyed growl vibrates against her. She shudders, face in his pillow (it doesn't quite smell like him since he's barely slept in it since they returned). His tongue slides over her in practiced strokes, swiping through her wetness and the come leaking out as he works. 

It takes but one suck to her clit to push her over the edge. He holds her thighs as she shakes, lowering her to the bed slowly. He allows her to drop to her stomach, producing a rag and cleaning her up. 

She allows her shoulder to heal, shrugging the shirt on, now uncaring about the blood that will surely stain it. He brushes her hair away and presses kisses to the edge of the bite marks. She's fighting sleep even though she very much needs it.

"Sleep," he says, voice rough. "I'll cover for you." 

She doesn't need to stop to worry that he won't. She knows, and she sleeps.


End file.
